une promesse éternelle
by choupi77
Summary: en 1850 une promesse fut prononcée " je t'aimerai toujours!" mais pourra-t-elle être tenu si la fille par pendant des années? Lorsque le destin fait tout pour vous séparer, arriverez-vous à espérer le revoir même au delà de la mort?
1. Chapter 1

**hey! me voila avec une nouvelle fiction. j'espère qu'elle vous plaira surtout a toi Maryse!**

**Prologue:**

« Je t'aimerai toujours! » tel était la promesse d'une enfant de 10 ans. Edward Massen vivait avec ses parents Elisabeth et Edward Massen. Le petit avait garçon avait fait cette promesse à une autre petite fille, Isabella Swan. Isabella était la fille d'un riche banquier. L'histoire se passe en 1850. Edward était destiné à une autre jeune fille Victoria. Quand à Isabella elle devait épouser le futur roi d'Autriche. Les deux jeunes enfants grandirent vite. Bientôt Bella atteignit l'âge de la puberté. Elle savait qu'une fois la puberté atteinte, elle quitterai Chicago pour toujours et ne reverrai probablement jamais Edward. Alors qu'elle était dans le parc Edward la rejoint avec un cadeau. Le jeune adolescent voulait demander la main d'Isabella. La jeune femme accepta malgré la promesse qu'elle avait fait à son père, épouser le roi d'Autriche. Quelques semaines après leurs fiançailles Edward présenta Isabella à ses parents. Pour seule réponse le père du jeune homme gifla Edward devant Isabella en l'accusant d'avoir trahit sa famille. Après cette humiliation, il ne put jamais ressortir de chez lui avant d'être marié à Victoria. Le lendemain de cette rencontre Isabella parti pour l'Autriche et quitta Chicago à jamais.

**alors je continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Vous m'avez tant demandé de continuer, j'ai donc fait. J'ai écrit ça entre deux chose à faire hier: « savoir que l'on aime ce que je fais me permet de continuer. Je ne regrette pas les heures de sommeil en moins, les nuits blanches passé au cause d'une suite qui ne veux pas venir. Je ne regrette non plus les sorties ratées entre amis, mes larmes lorsque j'ai cru que je ne pourrai pas continuer ma fiction. Si vous saviez le sourire que j'ai lorsque je vois que d'autre personne m'ont ajouté dans leur auteur favori. J'ai traversé des moment très dur depuis l'année dernière. La seule chose qui m'a aidé c'est vous, toutes mes lectrices. Rien que pour ça je vous remercie! »**

**J'ai vus que de nouvelles filles ont rejoint mon univers déjanté! Bienvenu à Bellaandedwarddamour, sympa ton pseudo! Aussi à christou57, pryreneprincesse et à fifer!**

**Et bien sur, à mes lectrice très fidèle: alitae48, oliveronica cullen massen et helimoen**

**Chapitre 1: mal aimée.**

J'étais partie il y a déjà 3 ans. Aujourd'hui je fêtais mes 17 ans. Antoine III le roi d'Autriche qui était aussi mon mari avait invité beaucoup de monde. Malgré le banqué, malgré les rires et la fête, je me sentais seule. Autour du coup, j'avais toujours cette alliance, à l'antérieur il y avait marqué « A toi Isabella, mon amour éternel » Antoine n'avait invité aucune personnes de ma famille. Je partis en courant dans ma chambre et m'y enferma le reste de la soirée. Ce n'est que lorsque Paola, ma dame de compagnie, entra que je sortis de mes pensés négatives.

-Madame, je ne devrais pas vous le dire mais j'ai entendu une conversation entre le docteur Turo et votre mari.

-Continu Paola, et je t'es déjà dis de me tutoyer.

-Et bien, votre mari ma dit que si vous n'attendez pas d'enfant, vous serai rejetais, exclus de la famille royale.

Paola m'avait dit cela d'une façon tellement triste. Elle était ma seule amie ici, elle savait tout de moi. Elle connaissait mon passé, elle connaissait Edward. Edward… il est ma destinée, celui qui aurai dut m'épouser.

Je demandai Paola de me laisser, je devais me reposer. La nuit fut très agitée, je ne pus fermer l'œil je rêvais d'Edward, de notre enfant. Le petit garçon avait mes yeux marrons et les yeux de son père. Si seulement ce rêvais pouvais se réaliser. J'enfilai une robe très élégante, et allai voir le roi.

Je lui demandai la permission de me rendre en ville, pour trouver une nouvelle distraction. Il me donna comme je l'espérais beaucoup d'argent. Je ne prévint pas Paola et je pris une valise où j'y mis quelques toilettes. Je montai dans le carrosse sans rien dire, sans regret pour ce monde de luxe et cupide. Je traversai le pays en 2 jours, dormant dans le carrosse pour ne pas dépenser dans différent hôtels, mangeais peu. Enfin je vis l'océan. Il me restait beaucoup d'argent, je pouvais encore traverser cette étendu d'eau et retourner à Chicago au près d'Edward. Les jours passaient lentement, je ne parlais à personne me réfugiant dans mes pensés ou dans ma lecture. Je dormais encore lorsque enfin, le bateau s'immobilisa au port. D'ici quelques heures je retournerai chez moi

Le soleil était déjà à son zénith lorsque ma voiture franchit les portes de la ville. Après avoir donné l'adresse de mes parents je contemplai le magnifique paysage de ma ville natale. L'air pur et doux de Chicago me fit frissonner de bonheur, enfin j'étais chez moi. Il me tardait de retrouver père et mère mais surtout de revoir Edward. Je n'avais aucune nouvelle de lui, lorsque je demandais des nouvelles de mon amour, mère esquivait la question. Peut être était-il marié, avait-il des enfants avec Victoria, sa promise. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent quand le souvenir de ma stérilité revint. Moi, Isabella je n'aurai jamais de bébé à border, jamais mon ventre ne prendrai cette forme délicate d'une femme comblé de bonheur. Pourrai-je l'avouer à Edward? Non il ne voudrai certainement plus de moi, son rêve était d'avoir des enfants avec moi, un parfait mélange de lui et moi. Des êtres parfaits au regard chocolat de leur mère et au cheveux cuivrés de leur père. Sur cette belle image je partis dans un monde de rêve.

Le chauffeur me réveilla pour que je paye la course. Je regardais autour de moi, ma maison d'enfance n'avait pas changé. Personne ne savait que j'avais fuis mon époux, aussi lorsque je toquai une servante fut choquée de me trouver ici.

-Mademoiselle Isabella, enfin je veux dire madame, que faite vous ici?

-bonjour Maria, je suis ici pour retrouver mes parents et quelqu'un.

-vous voulez parler d'Edward?

Toute la ville savait pour notre amour, nous étions toujours ensemble depuis que sa famille était arrivée ici, il n'avait que 5 ans.

Je franchis la porte de ma chambre avec une certaine nostalgie. Rien n'avait changé. Toujours le portrait de ma famille et celui d'Edward et moi quelques mois avant que je ne quitte ma ville. J'allais me changer lorsque ma mère entra dans ma chambre.

-Isabella, pourquoi es-tu là?

-Je, je suis partie. Antoine voulait me jeter, sanglotai-je

-Viens ma chérie ne pleures plus. Pourquoi il voulait te rejeter?

-Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant. Et lorsque j'ai su qu'il allait me renvoyer chez moi, j'ai préféré la fuite au déshonneur.

Une fois ma crise de larme passée, je demandais à voir Edward. Maria me conduit alors vers un endroit que trop connu, notre jardin .

-Maria, Edward a changé de demeure? Il habite près de la clairière?

-En quelque sorte oui.

-Je me disais, Edward habitait près de la bijouterie et non de ce côté.

Maria franchit la barrière de ce lieu magique. Nous marchions toujours je reconnus l'arbre sur lequel nous avions sellé notre amour. Maria se dirigeait encore vers notre arbre. Elle s'arrêta à quelque pas de l'écorce.

-Voila c'est ici que tu trouveras Edward, Isabella.

**Un début de fiction difficile, une maladie que je viens de détecté, les cours et autre excusez moi pour ce long retard! **


End file.
